


Nero's Nightly Nightmares

by spaceberry



Category: Dungeons & Dragons - All Media Types, Original Work
Genre: Diary/Journal, Tieflings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-24 08:33:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16636505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spaceberry/pseuds/spaceberry
Summary: Excepts of a journal written from the pov of my teifling mystic before he began adventuring.These are daily pracice pieces, I do not expect them to be the best, but be warned that they may not be well written.





	Nero's Nightly Nightmares

The walls speak, to whom it is directed I do not know, but my brothers and mother hear their shrill voices as loudly as I. Creaks and groans of wooden edifices growing with the heat of the day aren't simply normal here, they mesh with the whispers and words catching in my ears as I study in the warm basement; the light of small crystals illuminating my tomes. I envy father, for he is the only one of us to be free of the wispered wants and will of the walls.

My mother keeps saying "Soon there will be a successor to the legacy!" Whilst I know someone will inherit mother's task, it is inevitable and the whispers speak to all of my brothers as well, I pray the selection will happen soon. When it happens the walls wailing will stop for the rest of us. However I wonder if it will be worthwhile.

I only ask it happens sooner. I'd like my peace and quiet now, thank you very much. The sooner the task falls to one of my brothers, the better. To say that I know for sure it will not it will not fall to me is an understatement, as I am the youngest and most unqualified out of my brothers. I am barely a man, whilst my eldest brother has several degrees and is a fine scholar, as are most of my brothers in some capacity. I am confident in that, as are my brothers.

However if it were to fall upon my shoulders I fear the weight of the whispers would crush me.


End file.
